Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,773,024 and 3,028,524, these references being the inventions of one of the present applicants. These prior patents involved an ignition system employing a vibrator which is actuated when the contacts closed in a conventional ignition distributor and, during the time in which they remained in this condition, produced a high voltage current in the coil which was transmitted to the sparkplugs to create, as a result, more efficient combustion. The primary difference between the prior patents is that two coils were used in the earlier application (U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,524), the conventional coil and a further self-induction coil which was actuated by a vibrator, while in the second of these inventions, the desired performance was obtained by using a single coil, i.e., the conventional coil of the ignition system, actuated by a magnetic pulser, which technique was much more efficient than the self-induction coil used in the first patent.
Furthermore, both systems used a circuit selective switch. A considerably increased performance was achieved in internal combustion engines, resulting in increased power and fuel savings. However, both presented the inconvenience of using, in the first place, a large number of components in the case of the earlier patent and, in the second place, the optimal efficiency of the system was not uniformly obtained over the entire operating range of the engine since, at certain engine rpms, particularly low rpm, a less efficient performance was obtained as compared with the performance obtained at high rpm.